


Malec One Shots

by Codeblackglitter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblackglitter/pseuds/Codeblackglitter
Summary: Different one shots about Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, events that they'd go through during their relationship, bot sad and happy.Alec finds a sad Magnus on the couch in the middle of the night.





	1. First Birthday

Magnus POV 

He sat on the couch, alone, in the middle of the night. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to disturb Alec. He thought that at least one of them should get a good nights sleep. He sat there, alone, in silence, with a photo in his hands. He didn’t look at the photo though, he just stared out into space. He’d been that way for hours, he felt numb, empty. Slowly his eyes traveled down to the photo. Taking it in, the old photo of three people, one being himself, the other a blue skinned girl, Catarina and a green skinned man with horns, Ragnor. Magnus’s numbness ran off him like water and he was hit with pain. Pain so hard that he thought his heart would stop or his whole body to implode. He felt tears running down his cheeks, it didn’t remove the pain though. He still waited to explode, implode, die, something, when he heard a voice.

”Magnus?” 

Alec POV  
When Alec awoke he found the space next to him empty. When he looked at the clock he realized that it was the middle of the night. He assumed that Magnus was in the bathroom or something, surely he’ll be back soon. So he laid awake and waited, wanting to fall asleep with the man he loved in his arms. However, after ten minutes Magnus still didn’t come back to bed. Worried Alec rolled out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked over to the bathroom. Slowly opening it, but it was empty, the lights were even off. Getting slightly nervous he started walking toward the kitchen, hoping he’d find Magnus there, eating or drinking. But the kitchen was just as empty. Now Alec was wide awake, where was Magnus? He didn’t usually leave bed during the night. Sure he could be up all night but they’d gone to bed together, when that happened, neither left the bed until morning. As he thought about this, and where Magnus could be, he heard quiet sobs from the living room.

Alec rushed over there, finding a dark silhouette hunched over on the couch. The quiet sobs growing louder. ”Magnus?” he said, seeing the other man freeze. Slowly he moved closer. 

Magnus POV 

He froze as he heard the voice. Fuck, he thought, he had disturbed Alec. He heard Alec walking closer, slowly, carefully. Magnus looked up, to see a worried Alec.  
”What’s wrong Magnus?” Alec asked as he sat down next to Magnus, putting a hand on his back, lightly rubbing circles.

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to answer, he just made a noise, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec put his arm around Magnus, pulling him closer. Magnus curled up next to the other man, so thankful for him, wondering what on earth he’d done to deserve him. This brought him to the thought that, without Ragnor, Magnus and Alec probably wouldn’t be a couple. This was more than he could take, he broke down, he started to shake, tears flowing, hitched breath, he couldn’t breath, everything hurt so much. He missed his friend, he missed him so much. For decades they’d been together, even if it could go years between their actual meetings they knew, they always had each other. Also one year wasn’t that much when you’re immortal. But now, time was up, he would never see Ragnor again. He was gone forever. A part of his life he’d always viewed as permanent was gone, it was as if the earth would just explode learning you floating in space. 

”Ragnor .. ” Magnus sobbed into Alec’s shoulder. Alec didn’t say anything, he let Magnus take his time, just holding him, swaying back and forth, pressing the other man as close to himself as possible, he hated seeing Magnus like this. ”It’s. It’s, his. Birthday.” Magnus choked out in between sobs, whispering the last word. 

”Oh, babe, I’m sorry.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. They stayed on the couch like that, Alec holding Magnus in his arms, neither of them talking, there wasn’t really anything to say that would make it better. All Alec could do was to be there for Magnus, to hold him and love him. Eventually Magnus fell asleep in Alec’s arms and Alec carefully picked him up and carried Magnus to the bedroom, where he fell asleep, still holding Magnus in his arms.


	2. The Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus is getting married and Clary has been working on the perfect gift.

Clary looked at the rune, she was so proud. She’d been working on it for months, ever since she’d found out that Magnus and Alec were getting married. She knew what kind of powers this rune had and that if it fell in the wrong hands would be dangerous. However she’d designed it so that it would be personal and only work one time. She really hoped they’d like it. Luke and Izzy were going to take on last look at it, to see if it needed changing or if it was safe.

**-Wedding day-**

He couldn’t believe that he’d just married this gorgeous man or that his parents had been there without looking mad. He just sat there and stared at Magnus, taking everything about him in. He could sit there for eternity just looking at that stunning man, but he was interrupted by Clary.

  
”Hey, guys, congratulations!” Clary shoot them a huge smile and the boys thanked her. ”So, I’ve got a gift for you guys, but I’d like if you could come with me and my mom and receive it in privacy” she sounded a bit nervous. Alec and Magnus followed her however, Alec was scared that it would be some huge thing that Jace had made to mess with him.

But when Clary stopped there was nobody there just them. They were in a small room of the institute with absolutely nowhere to hide. Maybe this wasn’t Jace messing with him after all.

”Okay, so, my gift is optional” Clary said, pausing to take a deep breath. "I’ve been working on it for the past six months and it should be harmless and also it will only work one time, it’s personally made for the two of you, Izzy and Luke have been a huge help too.” There were silence to a while before Magnus broke it. 

”Okay, just spill it out, I’m so curious!!” Magnus bursted, looking at Clary with huge eyes. 

”Okay, so I made a rune, you know a new rune, and it could give Alec immortality” Clary paused and took a deep breath ”you don’t have to decide now and I understand if you turn it down”

”But how would it even work? It’s a very dangerous rune Clary, you’re going to get a lot of powerful people after you. Not to talk about what the Clave would do.” Alec said, thinking back on all the stories of the Claves punishments for what they deemed abominations. 

”The Clave won't know. My plan is to say that Magnus used magic to make you immortal since you guys wanted to spend eternity together” Clary looked at her feet, biting her lip as if nervous of what Magnus and Alec might do. ”You can wait for how long you want until you decide, it will work as long as you both are alive.” She added, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
”What do you mean as long as we’re both alive?” Magnus asked, raising one eyebrow. 

”It binds your life forces together, Alec can be immortal by sharing your immortality, but if Magnus dies so will Alec. Of course Magnus can still survive without Alec. Despite from that small detail, Alec will only be able die the same ways as any warlock” Clary explained, carefully looking at Magnus. She remembered what he'd said when she wanted to raise her mother from the dead, she wasn't sure if Magnus would view this as dark magic.

”I want to do it.” Alec said, Magnus looking at him in surprise, he guessed that no-one expected him to decide so soon, but he knew, he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Magnus, he just hoped Magnus felt the same. 

  
”Are you sure that you want to live forever?” Magnus looked at Alec with concerned eyes.

”Yes, I want to be with you forever, the time we have now won’t be enough, I want to live as long as you live. I don't want to leave you and I don't want you to ever leave me.” Alec said with such certainty that Clary almost cried. She looked away as Alec kissed Magnus, feeling that the moment was intimate and private. 

”All I could ask for is to be with you forever, there isn't enough time in the world that will be enough time with you." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek, Clary was still looking at the ceiling, it was very interesting. "But before we do anything, can you at least sleep on it?” Magnus looked straight into Alec's eyes and Alec could see the uncertainty in Magnus' eyes, after all this time Magnus was still scared, somewhere deep down, that Alec would leave him. That's how deep your wounds reach when you've already lived for centuries. 

”Yes, I can do that, if it makes you feel better, but I’ve already decided. I’m ready to spend forever with you if you are” Magnus didn’t answer, he just kissed Alec, a kiss full of love that couldn't be expressed in words and that small part of Magnus who still had doubts died. 

 

** -The next day- **

 

”This is going to hurt, like really hurt” Clary said sitting beside him with her stele in her hand. ”Are you sure you want to do this?”

”Yes, just do it” Alec said, he just wanted it to be over so he could go on a honeymoon with his husband, Magnus Bane was his husband forever and ever and he couldn't wait to start spending the rest of days with him.

”Okay, make sure that you never let go of his hand until I say so” Clary said to Magnus who nodded as a respons and gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek an whispered ”I love you”  in Alec's ear.

The pain was worse than anything he’d ever felt. It felt like his whole body would burst into flames but at the same time like he was turing into ice. He screamed and felt Magnus hand gripping his harder. He heard Magnus' heavy breathing and it sounded as if he were in pain to.

”Cintaku, hold on, it will be over before you know it” he heard Magnus voice in his ear. Then everything turned black. 

When Alec woke up he saw Magnus looking at him with concerned eyes. ”How long was I out?” he asked.

”About an hour” Magnus responded ”how are you feeling?”

"Good. A little sore where the rune is." Alec smiled up at Magnus

Magnus returned his smile ”it worked. Aku cinta kamu."

"I love you too." Alec smiled and pulled at Magnus' shirt, making him bend down so that he could kiss him.  This was the best wedding gift ever, he’d forever be in debt to Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Hope you enjoy these two short stories I put up today. If you'd like to read more from me I have an original story up on this page. I'll post randomly here with one shots and I'm working on getting a new original story out there. I accept prompts, both fanfics and original. Have a good day/evening/night/whatever time it is when you're reading this.   
> Love, Rebecca <3


End file.
